


Kinktober Day 12: Feet

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feet Licking, Filth Eating, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Stench, dirt eating, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 12 PromptFeetA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 12: Feet

When Carter and Liam had said they’d be wrapped up for the rest of the afternoon with training alongside their Pokemon, they hadn’t necessarily been lying. However, many of their friends wouldn’t expect the sort of training that had become rather commonplace between the two boys and their impressive Pokemon. Afternoons in Liam’s garage were regular occurrences, with both young man paying specific attention to the two Pokemon who had all but taken up their entire time and focus for these little sessions.   
  
On the singular weights bench in the garage, a large lady Machoke was reclined, her massive arms almost casually lifting the weights over her head while her soft breaths slipped in tight exertion in the strain of her workout routine. It was only interrupted with the faint chuckle that slipped past her lips every few minutes—the reason why was visible a few feet down, quite literally. Her trainer, Carter, was kneeling at the foot of the workout bench, paying dedicated attention as his tongue passed over the soles of her feet. Both feet were completely covered in the dirt and various bits of mud and debris from their travels so far; she never wore shoes, so her feet got dirty easily and they got dirty _often. _Even now, they were coated with the junk of the road they took back to his house each day, a bit of the mud from the falling rain earlier caked around her heels and between her toes. There were a few flecks of gravel caught in that paste as well, and he was working those out one by one first so he didn’t hurt a tooth or scrape his tongue too aggressively on them.   
  
She did her reps as if she didn’t notice him at all apart from the soft laughter, far too focused on continuing her training while he remained in ‘his’ place, his fingers gently holding her left foot still by the ankle so he could continue to clean it. His steady, dedicated flicks of his tongue were clearing the sludge away in layers, working to make sure the first of her filthy feet was gradually cleaning up.   
  
Nearby, Liam had his own ‘special’ training with his main Pokemon-- a female Mr. Mime who he affectionately referred to as Mrs. Mime instead. She had completely relaxed herself rather than going through the strain physical training as her friend, the Machoke, nearby; using her powers, she’d conjured herself an invisible recliner with her barriers, kicked back so she could get comfortable. Though Liam wasn’t quite as well versed in being treated like a cleaning tool by his pokemon—it was something his friend had only recently gotten him into—Mrs. Mime was eating up the treatment like she was royalty. He was sitting in the same position that Carter was, at the kneeling position where his face was on level with her feet—but Mrs. Mime was taking a far more proactive approach to making sure he knew exactly what was expected of him.   
  
Her toes pressed forward, smudging dust and dirt along his brow before her other foot moved forward as well, pressing the sole entirely against his nose and lips, pressing them at an angle against his cheek to smother him in the scent of it. Just as he thought that she’d settle down and let him get to work, she reached forward with a devious grin, gesturing her fingers-- and he found himself unable to move from the position he’d been put in.   
  
She’d put a box around his head, encompassing his head in an invisible ‘container’ with her feet. Immediately he could feel the muggy heat rolling off of them; though the Machoke hadn’t worn anything to cover her feet, Mrs Mime tended to wear boots to mask her own feet. Considering she didn’t wear anything to protect her from the inside of those soles, though, it often left her feet dirty and coated with the resident left inside of those shoes. Given the long walk from their last location to Liam’s garage, too, it left her feet sweaty. The warmth inside the box was immediate, filling it with with the musk of her feet and the thick steam that sweltered against the invisible walls.   
  
Still, Mrs. Mime didn’t do anything but grind her dirty feet on his face still, and then kick back. She reached for a magazine that lingered on the table nearby, making herself comfortable as her insistent presses of her toes finally got her trainer to work.   
  
Unlike Liam, Carter started with the toes to get the ‘worst’ of the build up out of the way easier. Beginning with her pinky toe, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking it carefully as he let his tongue dip between the valleys of her other toes as well. There was plenty of build up there, both toe ‘jam’ and lingering crud form the inside of her dirty boots. She never bothered cleaning her shoes out, given that she knew now that she would never have to worry about the filth building up too unbearably—her trainer would clean her feet often enough that she could just have him manage the mess whenever she took those boots off.   
  
She wriggled her toes as his tongue dipped between them on her right foot, spreading them wide with a wordless insistence that he get every last shred of mess between them. Though he couldn’t lift his hands to hold her feet in place like Carter did with the Machoke’s, he pressed his tongue further from his mouth to chase down every last crumb of debris from between her smaller toes and the big toe on the first foot. It was amusing for her to peek over her magazine and pull her foot away a little, just to watch him chase after it with loyal devotion, before she would smush the underside of his her foot right back up against his chin, flexing her big toe against his tongue and along the roof of his mouth once more.   
  
Meanwhile, Carter was just now reaching the large toes on his Machoke’s first foot. Normally there was less gunk between her toes than there was between Mrs. Mime’s, but that mud build up was creating a noticeable grime along the ridge under them. It was so thick that he had to start with nibbling away the worse chunks of it, swallowing it as he went along, until he was able to break the worst of it away to wash it down with a few thick swallows of his own saliva. He was nearly breathless when he pulled away from the first foot to inspect his own work, satisfied that he’d gotten every little crevice and curve of her sole clean.   
  
Only after a thorough inspection and a few more devoted laps of his tongue did he swap his focus, this time moving over to the other foot instead. He started with the top of this one, feeling his stomach already somewhat heavy with what he’d cleaned up already. Not wanting to run out at the heaviest part without any room in his stomach left to fit it, he started to tip the tip of his tongue between the toes, drawing another few quiet chortles from the somewhat ticklish Pokemon still working the powerful weights lifted over her head. The laughter was somewhat of a joy all on its own, pleased that the experience brought that reaction from her as he flicked his tongue along one of the inner creases of the sole of her foot.   
  
His fingers held onto her ankle like he was cherishing his entire ‘meal,’ working to make it just as spotless as her other foot was. Meanwhile, Liam was feeling a little dizzy. The strong musk of Mrs. Mime’s feet as trapped in the box she’d locked around his head, but even despite the regular wriggling and movement of her feet, he was letting his tongue pass over whatever part of her foot that wasn’t teasing and grinding against his face. Every time he thought he was close to getting the bottom of one foot clean, she would shift it again and rub it against some part of his cheek or forehead that she’d left dirt or sludge on, getting the cleaned flesh dirty and covered in filth once more. Still, he worked slavishly to chase after her wriggling toes, even when they shamelessly pressed against his face to tease him and feel the movement of his expression underneath.   
  
He could feel the dirt on his features still, though he might as well have owned a Hypno instead for how mindless he set about his task, as if entranced by the sight before him. The musk of her feet left him lightheaded, and it was no small miracle that one shift back showed him that he’d finally managed to get one of her feet completely cleaned of the boot-grime and other mess that had covered every centimeter of her skin. She moved it back without sparing him a glance, turning a page in the magazine to continue reading as she presented the other, equally if not… more dirty foot that he hadn’t been able to get to. This one let off a stench just as strong, but he was given a nose full of it as she pressed this foot straight to his face once more, not even waiting for him to move forward to start on it on his own.   
  
His tongue pressed flat from his features, hanging down across his lower lip as he slathered saliva against whatever part of her skin that he could reach. He swallowed as often as he could, his nose running just a bit from the powerful scent and making it hard for him to breath easily through it—it resulted in him slurping down what he could of the mess of muddy sludge combined from the dirt on her feet and his own spit covering every inch of the skin that he could get his tongue on. It was hard to keep track of his senses with how eager he was to take care of everything presented before him; he even missed a teasing comment from Carter across the room, who mentioned that he could hear Liam’s eager slurping even through the invisible box that Mrs. Mime had put around his head and her feet.   
  
Carter’s Machoke gave a small grunt at this though, sitting up to nudge her own foot against her trainer’s face, as if pressing the fact that maybe he could show a little more wanton abandon and eagerness in addressing her own mess. Her trainer simply gave a little laugh and a quiet apology for even daring to pause to tease his friend, and quickly turned his attention back to her, tilting up so he could let a few drips of spit trail down from his tongue to a harder to break up patch on her heel. It would soften that barrier up a little, and he worked to massage his tongue against it so he could start nibbling away at the crust that surrounded her sole. It was always a little rougher when she ground in her steps while walking, either from her impressive size or the fact that she wanted to make things a little harder on him so their ‘training’ time would last that much longer. It meant that, while he was more experienced with eating from his Pokemon’s feet, it would take roughly as long as it would for Liam to finish as well.   
  
With full bellies and the lingering taste of slime and dirt on their tongues, their nose still full of the scents of their Pokemon’s feet, both young men sat back. It took Liam a few seconds longer, given Mrs. Mime had to look down at her own toes and feet approvingly to see if she was satisfied enough to free him from the box, but when he did slump back alongside Carter, it was with a dazed expression, still half swimming in the lingering scent of his Pokemon’s stinky skin.


End file.
